


Hands Intertwined

by RebelWithARoyalHeart



Category: Marvel
Genre: First Dance, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelWithARoyalHeart/pseuds/RebelWithARoyalHeart
Summary: Steve has been meaning to ask Bucky to teach him how to dance for the upcoming Valentine’s Day dance, this is nothing more but a simple excuse to not actually have to ask Bucky out for it yet still get to dance with him though. But, Steve being the disaster bisexual he is, can't find the courage to actually do so and Valentine’s Day is already here... will he chicken out again or finally get the dance he's always dreamed of?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Hands Intertwined

The day had come: February fourteenth, Valentine’s Day, or as Steve liked to think of it:  _ yet another day where I’m too much of a coward to confess the strong feelings I have for Bucky… _ He’d come up with what he called a master plan: to at least get a dance with Bucky this year. But even this was too much for Steve. Every time he was about to, he simply froze up again.  _ This is the last day I am able to pull this off I have come up with to ask Bucky to dance with me. C’mon Steve, you got it this time.  _ Steve thought to himself as he sat on the sofa waiting for Bucky to come back from work.

The sound of a door closing and footsteps entering the tiny apartment they lived in filled Steve’s ears.  _ Finally Bucky’s home from work. _ Steve thought, getting excited.  _ Am I really gonna do it this time? _ He got up from the couch and walked towards Bucky, who had just entered the living room, feeling determined. But the second he stood in front of his best friend and looked into his beautiful blue eyes, the nerves suddenly hit him again. 

“H-hey Buck…”  _ Shit, why is this so hard to ask? It’s not like I’m asking him to commit a crime for me or anything, it’s only a simple dance, get yourself together Steve _ . Though it wasn’t quite ‘just a dance’, to Steve… He knew perfectly well how to dance, his own mother had taught him years ago, it was simply the easiest excuse he could come up with to be able to dance with Bucky.

“What’s up, Stevie?!” Bucky smiled at Steve, which didn’t help the situation seeing as his smile was about the cutest thing Steve had ever seen.

“I uhm… I was wondering if you could teach me some easy dance steps. You see I asked someone out to the local Valentine’s dance but I have no idea how to actually dance, like…at all. I-if you’re not too busy of course.” 

“Are you kidding me? I would love to teach you how to dance!” he said whilst taking his jacket off and throwing it on the sofa. “Let me put on some music to… set the mood started,” he said, shooting Steve a quick wink. He turned on the record player and adjusted the volume to a suitable level. He walked back to Steve who stood there trying to hide the subtle blush that had formed on his cheeks.

“Congrats on the date by the way Good job, Stevie! Who is it?”   
  


“Oh- nobody just someone I met at the library once, you probably don’t know her...'' Steve said as he suddenly realised he’d have to come up with an excuse later as to why his ‘date’ couldn’t make it to the dance, and instantly felt a little stupid for lying.

“Well, I’ll be meeting her at the dance, right? Shall we get started then?” Bucky said as he stepped closer to Steve, taking his left hand and intertwining it with his. He then guided Steve’s right hand to his own waist and finally put his hand on Steve’s tiny shoulder. Steve looked up at him in surprise when he released this meant he’d be leading the dance. “You want to learn the lead parts, right? So I’ll be your date for the night.” Bucky said as he bowed slightly and stuck his tongue out at Steve. 

Steve froze up a little at this. He hadn’t thought of himself being the lead, to his own surprise he didn’t really mind it though. “I s-sure do,” Steve responded, trying to sound confident, but it came out more hesitant than he had intended it to.

“Alright let’s get down to business, you start with your left foot and then...”

As Bucky was explaining these very basic dance steps, which Steve was already very familiar with, he slowly started drifting off, taking in every moment they spent like this, swaying through their little apartment, close, together, happy, and the feeling of their warm hands intertwined with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I got something done for Valentine's Day, also wow look me writing something different than Soriku for once! XD
> 
> ♡Thank you so much to Peachy (AuroraHearts), TalysAlankil and HappyHungryDuck for beta reading, I love you guys so big!!<333
> 
> ♡Thank YOU so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!! Comments, kudos and all that good stuff are always appreciated<3
> 
> ♡geek along with me on twitter: @needyrebel (Marvel alt account: @pastelparker)
> 
> ♡Inspiration: I saw this cute fan art of Kaciart (kaciart on tumblr and @_kaciart on twitter) and this idea instantly came to me! You can check the artwork out here: https://kaciart.tumblr.com/image/82518770736


End file.
